Electrical utility boxes are often mounted in walls prior to completion of the wall structure. For example, an electrical utility box may be mounted on wall studs prior to drywall installation. In some instances, a mud ring may be connected to the utility box to ensure that the stud-mounted utility box and/or electrical device mounted to the utility box will be flush with the finished drywall.
During wall installation, the contents of the utility box may inadvertently become damaged by drywall saws or other devices. For example, drywall is often installed in uncut sheets over the stud-mounted electrical boxes and mud rings. After the drywall is attached, the installer cuts openings in the drywall with a power saw or knife to expose the electrical box/mud ring. The installer, however, often inadvertently cuts or otherwise damages the electrical box/mud ring and/or any electrical devices or wiring that may be mounted in the electrical box/mud ring. In some instances, a protective cover may be used to cover the electrical utility box during wall installation.
Conventional protective covers, however, are fabricated separately from the electrical boxes/mud rings and are attached to the electrical boxes/mud rings in the field using multiple screws. As a result, the covers and/or screws are often not available (e.g., lost, misplaced, not ordered) to the installer when needed. In addition, the covers and/or screws used to attach the covers to the electrical boxes/mud rings often do not fit the electrical boxes/mud rings being used.